Crying Wolf
by Sy Itha
Summary: Danny and the Summer Society confront a pack of "feral dogs" attacking people on campus. After being bit she turns to Carmilla for help. Danny x Laura x Carmilla. OT3. Werewolves. Vampires. Lesbian. FxFxF
1. Chapter 1

_Carm I think I fucked up._ Carmilla stared at the text in confusion. She glanced at Laura's sleeping form and tried not to wake her as she typed her message back to Danny. _What happened? Are you alright?_ Carmilla carefully extracted herself from Laura's arms and pulled on her pants. _I don't know…I'm at my apartment. Don't bring Laura._ Carmilla froze with her shirt halfway over her head, the last sentence filled her with dread. She found a piece of paper and wrote Laura a note, telling her not to worry and then she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Moments later Carmilla was outside of Danny's apartment complex. She punched in the door code Danny had given her weeks ago and raced up the stairs. She knocked on Danny's door.<p>

"Hey, open up it's me." A second later the door opened a crack, Danny peered out. Carmilla frowned at her.

"Is Laura with you?" Danny asked.

"No it's just me, let me in." Carmilla pushed the door the rest of the way open and nearly lost her composure. The smell of fresh blood was overwhelming. She took a step back from Danny. She closed her eyes and willed herself to remain still.

"Danny, what the fuck?" She took a deep breath trying to ignore the want to drive her fangs into Danny's skin.

"Shit, I'm sorry I forgot." Carmilla heard Danny back away toward the kitchen. "I wasn't thinking about the blood, I just didn't know who else to call."

Carmilla opened her eyes and took in Danny's disheveled appearance. The redhead was covered in scratches and had a large gash on her forearm.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" Carmilla asked.

"I-I can't." Danny ran a hand through her hair. "The Summer Society was patrolling, you know? We had reports feral dogs attacking people." Danny met Carmilla's eyes. "I don't think they were dogs."

"Danny…"

"I don't want to hurt anyone! I can't go to the hospital, what if I…I mean one bit me. Doesn't that mean I'm…I'm–"

"Shit." Carmilla pinched her brow as she tried to think. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take you to a place I know. I'm going to take some of your blood to the ginger twins so Laf can run some tests. In the meantime you and I will stay away from people until we know for sure what we're dealing with." Carmilla moved closer to Danny. "We need to get you cleaned up first, okay? Just let me take care of it."

Danny nodded. "O-Okay."

It was unnerving for Carmilla to see Danny this vulnerable. One of the things she loved, and hated, about the red head was her confidence and bravery. Carefully, tenderly if she was being honest, Carmilla tended to the scratches and scrapes on Danny's face and arms. She looked at the large wound on Danny's forearm. _Definitely a bite mark._

"Alright, do you have a car?" Carmilla asked.

Danny shook her head. "I normally bike or take the bus."

"Damn," Carmilla sighed. "I guess I'll have to carry you."

Danny's eyes widened. "What?"

Carmilla gestured to Danny's clothes. "Do you really want to get on a bus looking like that?" she asked.

Danny shook her head again, her face crimson. They exited the apartment and Danny locked the door. "Don't tell Laura." She allowed Carmilla to carefully scoop her into her arms.

"That you got bit or that I'm carrying you?" Carmilla asked.

"Both." Danny curled up tightly against Carmilla's body.

Carmilla sighed and kissed Danny's forehead. "I'm going to have to tell her something," she murmured. Carmilla took off running, effortlessly flying through the now empty streets. Carmilla took them to a small gothic house on the outskirts of the city. She led them inside.

"I only stayed in the dorms to try to protect people," Carmilla explained when Danny gave her a questioning look. Danny looked around at the sparse house.

"I feel a little better being here. I'm not as worried that I'm going to hurt someone." Danny walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Carmilla sat beside her and gently caressed Danny's cheek. Danny leaned into the touch and into Carmilla, who wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

"I won't bring Laura here, but she needs to know what's going on," Carmilla murmured.

"I'm scared," Danny whispered.

"I know. _Believe me,_ I know." Carmilla absently trailed her fingers through Danny's hair. "But you need to get some rest."

Danny's hand found hers and Carmilla gave it a squeeze. "Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Where are you?<em> Carmilla sighed and shifted until she could reply to the text without waking Danny. _I'm with Danny. _She only had to wait a few seconds for Laura's reply. _Is everything alright? Are you at her apartment?_ Carmilla frowned trying to think of how to answer that without alarming her other lover. _We're not at her apartment. I don't know yet if everything is alright. We're both safe though, I'll let you know when I know more._ Danny shifted against Carmilla's side and mumbled something before settling down again. Carmilla's phone buzzed. Laura was calling her.

"Cupcake now is not a good time." Carmilla whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Laura asked. Danny whimpered in her sleep and Carmilla frowned.

"Because Danny is sleeping." Carmilla gently rubbed Danny's back and the red head seemed to relax again.

Laura made a frustrated noise. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Danny asked me not to Cupcake, and I don't want to worry you until you have a reason to worry. It could be nothing," Carmilla explained.

"But it could also be something?" Laura shot back.

Carmilla silently counted to five. "Laura…"

"Where are you?" she interrupted.

Carmilla studied Danny's arms. The scratches from the evening had started to close up. _Shit._ "I'm not going to tell you that sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"You said you're safe." Laura's tone was accusatory.

"_I'm _safe because I have super human strength and speed. We don't know what we're dealing with yet and neither Danny nor I want you to get hurt. You have to trust us on this, cupcake. Please?" There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"The _second_ you know what's happening I want to know. Okay?" Laura said. She glanced at the bite bark on Danny's arm and frowned. It didn't look good.

"I promise, Laura."

Laura hesitated for a moment. "Carm I…"

Carmilla managed a small smile. "I know cupcake. Me too." She hung up the phone and pulled Danny a little tighter in her arms. She pulled open an internet tab on her phone and began typing in the search bar. "Lunar schedule…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey all Sy here. I just had this rolling around in my head for a while and thought I'd actually put it to paper so to speak. I don't know how much more of this I want to write, but I like the idea. Let me know your thoughts.**

**~Sy**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny opened her eyes and blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Sometime in the night a blanket had been pulled over her. She wrapped it around herself and glanced around for Carmilla. She heard sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen. She could smell eggs and bacon cooking and her stomach rumbled. When she entered the small kitchen she had to stifle a laugh. She'd never seen Carmilla look so domestic. The older woman was cooking breakfast and softly humming a song Danny didn't recognize.

"Good morning Red." Carmilla didn't turn around as she spoke. "I thought you might be hungry. Hope you aren't a vegetarian."

"I'm not," Danny replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Carmilla shook her head. "Just sit, it's almost done."

Danny sat down at the kitchen table and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you…for last night…er, this morning."

"Laura's worried about us," Carmilla murmured softly.

"What did you tell her?" Danny asked. Carmilla brought over a plate with the food on it and set it in front of Danny.

"I told her we were okay, but I didn't tell her where we were." Carmilla pulled the utensils from a drawer and set the table. She stuck her head in the refrigerator.

"Aren't you going to…oh right…" Danny stared at her food and tried to not to focus on the blood bag Carmilla was pouring into a mug.

Danny picked up her fork. Fire shot through her hand and she dropped it, clutching her hand in pain. "Son of a bitch!" Even after releasing the fork her hand throbbed.

"What's wrong?" Carmilla moved to Danny's side. She took Danny's hand and looked at the palm. Angry red welts had formed in the shape of the fork handle.

"God damn it, I'm sorry. The silverware was my mothers." Carmilla took the utensils off the table and dug around in drawer. "They're _actually_ silver."

"So I really am…a werewolf then?" Danny asked. Carmilla handed her a new fork. Danny forced herself to eat, even though she didn't feel all that hungry anymore.

"I was going to ask if you wanted Laf to take some samples but…I mean your wounds have all healed already, and the silver burned you..."

"I want to give them some samples anyway," Danny said softly. "Maybe they can find a cure."

"I'll text them to see what they need." Carmilla hesitated. "I think it would be best if you called Laura."

Danny sighed and reluctantly picked up her phone. Laura answered after the first ring.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Laura sounded relieved.

Danny smiled. It was good to hear her voice. "I'm okay for now. I…I was patrolling last night and…I was bitten."

"What hospital are you at?"

"I'm not at a hospital. Carm took me to a place she knows."

Laura made a frustrated noise. "Why aren't you seeing a doctor?"

Danny closed her eyes and tried to quell the panic rising in her. "Laura…I was bit by a werewolf." There was a long silence. Danny took a deep breath. "Laura?"

"I'm here." The words were soft. "Where are you Danny, I should be there." Concern had replaced the frustration.

Danny could feel the tears in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you Laura. I went to Carm because she's a vampire, she can handle this if I…" She couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

"Danny I want to be there with you. I can tell you're scared. Please Danny?" Laura was upset, and it killed Danny to know she had been the one to cause it.

Danny shook her head, even though Laura couldn't see it. "I can't Laura. I can't risk that I'll hurt you."

"How long?" Laura asked.

Danny sighed. "At least until the next full moon."

"Danny that's three weeks from now!" Laura exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you hole up for three weeks!"

"Laura…"

"No, you listen to me damn it. I will get Laf to trace your phone! I _will_ hunt you down and then make you understand that I _care_ Danny."

Danny managed a small smile. "Can you give me a week?" Danny asked.

"_One_ week," Laura relented. "Or I'm coming after you.

"Thank you Laura. I…I care too. You know?"

"I know."

* * *

><p>It took a great amount of willpower for Carmilla to take the blood samples for Lafontaine. Danny only winced and didn't squirm or pass out, which helped. But Carmilla had to fight the desire to feed from the red head.<p>

"You look pale…well, paler than normal. Are you alright?" Danny asked when Carmilla was finished.

"I'm fine, just…hungry." She forced herself to look away from the puncture wound, and placed a bandage over it. She set the samples aside and sat back down on the couch with Danny.

Danny fidgeted with her hands. "I know this is hard for you, I'm sorry I –"

Carmilla leaned forward and kissed Danny softly. Danny groaned and relaxed into the embrace. When Carmilla pulled away she grinned. "Look Red, I'm not…the best with emotions and things. But I remember when I was first turned." Carmilla tried to push the memory away. "I didn't have anyone to really turn to who actually cared. I mean mother only saw me as another one of her little lackeys. So…I'm just glad I can do this much to help."

Danny took her hand. "I appreciate it." Carmilla winced as Danny gave her hand a squeeze. Danny gave her a curious look.

"You're going to need to realize you're a lot stronger now Red."

Danny let go of Carmilla's hand like it was on fire. "I'm so sorry!"

Carmilla placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Hey, it takes more than that to hurt me. But we should practice controlling your newfound strength before you see Laura."

Danny nodded. "Laura only gave me one week before she comes here to hunt me down."

"You can do this Danny," Carmilla reassured.

Danny was quiet for a long moment. She stared down at her hands clasped in her lap. "Carm…I want you to promise me something."

Carmilla frowned. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"I don't know what's going to happen on the full moon," Danny began. "The wolves we ran into were…feral. I can't…" Danny's voice broke. "Don't let me be that." She turned to Camilla and met her eyes. "I need you to promise me that you won't let me hurt anyone. If it comes down to it, I want you to promise to-to…"

Carmilla shook her head. "Danny…I can't promise that."

"Please Carm!" Danny pleaded. "I couldn't bear it if I hurt anyone…if I hurt Laura."

"Danny I'm not going to promise that, because it won't come to it." Carmilla put an arm around Danny's waist and pulled her closer. "I've never known you to give up Lawrence, don't start now." Danny leaned into the hug.

"You're as bad with the emotions thing as you think," Danny murmured.

Carmilla chuckled. "Well, I'd hope that I picked _something_ up in three hundred years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sy here guys, I know this hasn't been updated in a while, but I'm working on a LOT of fanfics atm, also school just started up again. Let me know what you think. Part of me is worried I'm making Danny too scared, but I feel like she would really be freaked out if she became a paranormal. I don't know, do you think I should tone it down a little?**

**~Sy**


	3. Chapter 3

Laura tapped her foot as she waited outside of the ornate door. She heard the lock turn and Carmilla called to her from the other side. "Okay, come on in."

Carmilla stood off to the side, well out of the way of the beam of sunlight that spilled into the room. Laura quickly closed the door behind her and Carmilla pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you Cupcake," she murmured. Laura felt her body relax a little. It had been stressful to be separated from both of her lovers for so long.

"I missed you too." Laura nuzzled against Carmilla's cheek until Carmilla turned and kissed her gently.

"How is she?" Laura asked.

"Nervous," Carmilla replied. "She's sitting in the living room…" Carmilla hesitated before adding. "It's probably best if she doesn't move too much."

Laura frowned. "What? Why?"

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. "She hasn't really gotten the hang of the super speed and strength yet."

"Okay, what does that mean exactly?" Laura asked.

"If she isn't careful, her doing this." Carmilla reached up and gently cupped Laura's face. "Would end up slapping you across the room."

Laura nodded. "Right, got it." Carmilla took her hand and led her across the foyer and into the living room where Danny sat stiffly on the couch. Laura sat down next to her and Carmilla took the spot on the other side.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Could be better." Danny kept her hands clasped together in her lap.

Tentatively, Laura reached over and placed her hand on Danny's. "It's going to be okay. Carm and I are going to help you through this."

Danny gave her a small smile. "Did Laf find anything out yet?"

"Nothing other than what we already know." Laura squeezed Danny's hands.

Danny looked down at her feet. "I feel like such an idiot. I should have realized what we were up against. I mean this _is_ Silas."

"It just as easily could have been mutant dogs that the Alchemy Department made," Carmilla pointed out.

Danny was quiet for a moment. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"It'll be okay Danny, we have two more weeks until the full moon, that's plenty of time to –"

"Laura…" Danny shook her head. "You don't understand. You didn't see those…those _animals._ They were feral, Laura." Danny looked up and met Laura's eyes. "I don't want to lose myself like that."

"You won't." Carmilla placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You can't be sure of that Carm."

Carmilla gave her a smile. "Actually I can."

Danny turned toward Carmilla. "How?"

Carmilla smiled. "Because you're you. I don't think there's a power in this world that could overcome your strength."

Laura looked between the two of them, her mouth slightly hanging open. It was unusual to see them speak to each other without bickering.

"While I appreciate the flattery, we still have no idea what's going to happen." Danny turned to Laura. "Which is why I don't want you to be here. It's dangerous."

"That's not why you don't want her here," Carmilla said softly.

Danny shot Carmilla a glare. "Carm, don't."

"Don't what? What's going on?" Laura asked.

"Danny asked me to kill her if she transformed into a feral wolf," Carmilla admitted.

"Danny!" Laura gasped. Then she rounded on Carmilla. "You didn't agree to that did you?"

"Of course not!" Carmilla shot back.

"Danny how you even think that –"

"You don't understand!" Danny stood. Laura cried out as the force sent the couch tumbling backwards. Laura tried to catch her breath.

"Laura!" Danny gasped.

"Stay where you are Danny!" Carmilla snapped. Laura blinked, and tried to get the room to come back into focus. When she did she saw Carmilla peering down at her.

"Are you alright Cupcake?" she asked softly.

"Just a little startled."

"Did you hit your head?" Carmilla cupped Laura's face and stared intently into her eyes. "Does anything look blurry?"

"I'm fine Carm, I just had the wind knocked out of me." Laura took Carmilla's offered hand and let herself be pulled up from the floor.

"God Laura, I'm so sorry." Danny studied her with concern.

"It's okay Danny, really." Laura took a step toward Danny. Danny looked away.

"I could have hurt you," she whispered.

"Accidents happen," Carmilla said. "With a little more practice you'll get used to it. I mean I'm sure you were a clumsy idiot when you hit your growth spurt Amazon. It's the same kind of thing, all of the sudden your body is different. You have to make new muscle memory."

"But Laura –"

"No, I'm not going to leave. Don't even start with me. I'm still annoyed with you for not telling me about all this the moment it happened." Laura glared.

"I'd give up on it Danny. You know how stubborn she is." Carmilla stepped behind Laura and wrapped her arms around her waist. Laura turned enough in Carmilla's arms to kiss her cheek.

"Damn right." Laura turned back to Danny. "Now, we need to start practicing so I can kiss you again." Danny blushed.

"I could just turn you Laura." Carmilla teased. Laura laughed and closed her eyes when Carmilla kissed along her neck. A deep growl made her open them again.

"Whoa there Amazon, it was a joke."

Danny looked like she was about to murder someone. Her hands were fists at her side and her jaw was clenched. "Carm…I-I can't…"

"Laura, I need you to slowly leave the room," Carmilla murmured softly.

"But –"

"Don't argue right now." Carmilla dropped her arms from around Laura's waist. Slowly Laura left the living room. She stood by the doorway and fought to keep heart from hammering it's way out of her chest.

"Danny, there's no threat here. Laura's just fine." Carmilla spoke calmly.

"I'm so angry…why? I want to…to…"

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Carmilla took a step forward and Danny growled again. Carmilla froze. "Danny?"

Laura could barely register the movement before Danny had Carmilla against the wall by the throat.

"Danny!" Laura started to take a step forward.

"Don't Laura! I'm okay." Carmilla managed. "Stay there." Danny lifted her from the wall and slammed her against it again. Carmilla grunted. "Alright Red, looks like you need a little reminder." Carmilla gripped Danny's hand and pried it off of her neck. She twisted Danny's arm until it was behind her.

"You're not the dominant one here," Carmilla said. She pushed against Danny until she was kneeling. Danny leaned forward, causing Carmilla to topple over her. Danny pinned Carmilla down and snarled. Carmilla brought her legs around the taller woman and rolled them until she was on top. They struggled against each other until Carmilla was securely on top of Danny.

"Submit!" Carmilla commanded. After a moment Danny made a soft keening noise and closed her eyes. She tilted her head upward, exposing her neck. Carmilla leaned down and lay a kiss on the exposed skin.

"Good girl."

"Carm?" Laura called.

"It's alright now, you can come in." Carmilla rolled off Danny and pulled her into her arms. Danny curled against Carmilla side. Laura placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny flinched. "Lay down here for a minute okay Laura?" Carmilla said. Laura lowered herself to the floor and moved closer to where Carmilla held Danny.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked. Danny nodded into Carmilla's chest.

"I'm sorry Laura." Danny's words were muffled against Carmilla's shirt.

"What happened Carm?" Laura asked.

"Danny got a little protective." Carmilla kissed the top of Danny's head. "I figured this might happen, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

Laura gently rubbed her hands across Danny's back. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better now."

"Danny needs a pack." Carmilla grinned. "And after all that I guess I'm the alpha." Laura raised a brow.

"Shut up," Danny muttered. "I'm not calling you that."

Carmilla chuckled. "I don't know about that. You might not have a choice."

"Wait, you two were fighting for dominance…over me?" Laura asked.

"Not just you, but…kinda, yeah." Carmilla said.

"I don't know whether to be upset or flattered."

"Both Danny and I have pretty intense personalities, we had to establish who was stronger." Carmilla ran her fingers through Danny's hair.

"Is this going to be an ongoing problem with our…um, arrangement?" Laura asked.

"It shouldn't be an issue anymore." Carmilla pulled away to look at Danny. "Are you still feeling angry?"

"No, this…this feels…safe. Safe like home," Danny said.

"Good. Do you want to relocate to the bed?" Carmilla asked.

Danny nodded and looked at Laura. "If…it'll be okay. I mean…Laura –"

"We're _all_ going to lie down." Laura brushed a strand of hair off of Danny's face. "I've missed you too much." They all carefully made their way to the upstairs bedroom. Everyone spent a few moments adjusting the blankets and pillows until they settled into each others arms.


End file.
